Conventional thrust generating devices, such as rotor air vehicles, are specifically designed and configured to be used in certain niche applications or particular research projects. In other words, most conventional thrust generating devices are tailored for a specific end-use application. Accordingly, conventional thrust generating devices are not well-suited to be customized and/or modified for different end-use applications.